Presto Turn
Presto Turn (プレストターン, Puresuto Tān) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Going left? Going right? You'll be long gone by the time your rival works it out!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Shindou Takuto' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Yamana Akane' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Saki Yukio' *'Nebuchi Umitomo' *'Kida Mokuren' *'Yagami Reina' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Kamiyama Gounoshin' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Ruzaki Yasuki' *'Tamura Baku' *'Itokawa Yoshinobu' *'Narita Kenya' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Takenaka Hanzou' *'Iseya Minoru' *'Inaba Natsuki' *'Hoshii Tsuyoshi' *'Lacrosse' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Sakisaka Satoru' *'Rage' *'Aisha' *'Hacker' *'Kakihara' *'Renka' *'Kurofu' *'Sankaku' *'Racoon' *'Mizuna' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Shindou Takuto' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Nebuchi Umitomo' *'Kida Mokuren' *'Karen ' *'Chikka' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Shuu's Younger Sister' *'Yagami Reina' *'Kamiyama Gounoshin' *'Hoshii Tsuyoshi' *'Saki Yukio' *'Milan' *'Fukurou' *'Inaba Natsuki' *'Ashiga' *'Cutie' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Nizou' *'Nunobe' *'Renka' *'Sankaku' *'Balloon' *'Houko' *'Jami' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Shindou Takuto' (Extra) *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Chikka' *'Kamiyama Gounoshin' *'Inaba Natsuki' *'Indra Vayu' *'Mei Chapati' *'Nebuchi Umitomo' *'Hoshii Tsuyoshi' *'Clam Childs' *'Kamil Sadid' *'Saki Yukio' *'Kida Mokuren' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Houko' *'Nizou' *'Shuu's Younger Sister' *'Milan' *'Cutie' *'Fukurou' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Shindou Takuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Saki Yukio' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Shindou Takuto' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Yamana Akane' *'Saki Yukio' Info Inazuma Eleven GO It is released in the anime in episode 17, in the match of Raimon vs Teikoku, but it is first shown in Inazuma Eleven Strikers. Shindou used this hissatsu once more in episode 20, to get past a member of Kaiou. Shindou used it again in episode 30. He used it in order to get past Kishibe and it was successful. Then, in episode 35, it was used by Aoyama in order to past a member of Genei Gakuen. It was stated that Shindou helped Aoyama to learn the hissatsu. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In episode 41, it was used by Aoyama in order to past a member of Zan and succeeded in doing it. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In episode 7, it evolved into V2 and it was used by Shindou to get past a member of Big Waves and he succeeded in doing it. In episode 31, Shindou used it again on the match between Earth Eleven and Gurdon Eleven, passing Nevado Condarm. Usage The user first kicks the ball in the air a couple of times, and then quickly disappears and reappears out of the target's line of sight, but still near that person. The user then runs off very quickly with the ball, leaving a trail of dust. Gallery Presto Turn Aoyama's Version.png|Presto Turn Aoyama's version. Presto Turn S in the Galaxy game.jpg|Presto Turn S in the Galaxy game. Presto Turn and Dash Train in TCG.PNG|Presto Turn and Dash Train in the TCG. IG-14-064.PNG|Presto Turn V2 in the TCG. Slideshow Anime Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 1.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 2.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 3.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 4.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 5.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 6.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 7.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 8.png Presto Turn V2 Galaxy 07 HQ 9.png Video Anime Aoyama's Version in Chrono Stone Shindou's Version in Galaxy GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *In music, the term presto means "very fast", referring to its speed. **In everyday usage, "presto" means "quickly" or "early" in Italian. Category:Wood Hissatsu